


Stars Align

by BinBingBong



Series: 우리가 다시 함께 하는 날까지♡ [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enlistment, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Two years, clock ticks slowThe silent tears, we don't show





	1. Chapter 1

“good work” 

“thank you for your hard word”

“you've suffered”

The greetings and voices of Thanks rang all over the backstage area as soon as they exited the stage. The stylist began taking off their formal attires as the sound team tailed behind them collecting their in ears and mikes. 

They bowed briefly to every passing person thanking them for everything until they were finally out of the crowd after 20 minutes and back into their quiet, messy and chilly waiting room. 

Save for the two Stylist noonas quietly packing away all the stuff, they were alone.

Jaehwan squealed his happiness as he dropped on the sofa seats tightly holding the pillows.

Wonshik went to the corner of the room as he video called his sister who couldn't attend due to being in a different country. 

Taekwoon whining how he just want to fly home fell on top of Jaehwan, cuddling the younger , the only person who wouldn't complain to being cuddled with after such a long and tiring day.

Hongbin still running on adrenaline, felt like he could run a few more times on the stage kept standing, leaning into the wall waiting for his body to finally shut down

Sanghyuk went to remove his eye patch and put eyedrops, and the stylist noonas were with him in seconds to help. 

The door opened 5 minutes later to reveal their manager who smiled warmly at them, followed by him came Hakyeon’s mother, talking on the phone.

The all bowed their greetings and the old woman patted Jaehwan's head who was the closest to her.

“Here Hakyeon ah, you can switch to Video now” she said to the phone, handing the mobile to a very confused Sanghyuk. Wonshik scrambled to clear the sofa seats from clothes and asked her to sit.

She refused “you boys talk and change. I'll go say Hello to So-eun” she told them all that they did a good job before going out to find Jaehwan's mom.

Sanghyuk only then registered the phone in his hands and he almost dropped it when he brought it up and Hakyeon’s face, brightly lit was on the screen.

“hyungggg!” he exclaimed like it was Hakyeon fault he was startled. 

“anyeong Hyogi” Hakyeon chippered and Sanghyuk couldn't help but smile at the older.

“Hi hyung, how are you?” he asked as he went to sit on the sofa, Taekwoon joined him, clinging to his shoulder. The others scattered around only to come back on the sofa a few minutes later.

“It was effective. Hi Taekwoonie, are you very tired?” and as if by default, at Hakyeon’s cooing tone, the main vocal pouted, nodding 

“everything is so hard Yeonie, I miss you so much” Hongbin made a fake _pfft_ noise from his spot. The only people showing on the screen were Taekwoon and Sanghyuk so Sanghyuk rotated the phone, extending his hand so they could all show up.

“Anyeong VIXX, Saengil Chukhae Hongbinnie” 

“hyuuuuung~” Jaehwan pouted jumping in his place “we miss you, I even cried today, why couldn't you come , you said you would” Wonshik smiled fondly, clinging on one side of Hongbin as he played with the younger's ear. Hakyeon explained once again to Jaehwan why he couldn't come even though they had heard it just two nights ago.

“where's Wonshikie?” the leader inquired, so sanghyuk handed the phone to Hongbin so they could be in the screen more clearly 

“hi hyung” Wonshik said awkwardly, he always had trouble with vocal show of affection or concern and seeing the leader from so far away made his throat burn with unshed tears that he'd been keeping in all night. 

“it's hard isn't it Ravi ah” Hakyeon asked all serious and Wonshik's grip on Hongbin tightened. They were all aware that Wonshik had cried quite a bit a few weeks ago because it became unbearable and Taekwoon called Hakyeon so the leader could calm him down. None of them were especially fine but Wonshik was having an especially hard time having to do all of the activities without hakyeon. As much as he liked to pretend not to not care, he was always the first one to cave and cry. And it had been happening quite a bit ever since Hakyeon enlisted. 

Hongbin threw an arm around his band mate when he heard him sniffle. Wonshik had told him he couldn't bring himself to go visit Hakyeon because he was afraid he would cry badly in front of him and Hakyeon needed all the positive strength. They all knew being so far away was hard for Hakyeon more than anything 

“it went well hyung, we finished without injury “ Wonshik whispered, the words softly ringing in the room

“that's good Wonshik ah, you had fun right, it's important that you had fun”

“I did “ Wonshik replied because it was true “but it felt weird. It wasn't the same”

“yeah , but Wonshikie , let's stay strong okay? We'll get past it together. Let's not give up now , we still have 6 more years to endure , but they'll pass quick”

“6 years” Hongbin sighed “6 long years, 6 more concerts without missing puzzle pieces “ The emotion in the visuals voice betrayed him, and he blinked up at the ceiling, trying to hide the tears he didn't shed on stage. 

Jaehwan took the phone, pouting at the screen. Suddenly none of them knew what to say.

“you know what, I watched the ending part Live. Mom called me, and I always wanted to see the stage from the audience “ he chuckled a little “I got my wish today!” Hakyeon said brightly, trying to lighten up the mood. That just made Taekwoon sniffle harder as he buried himself behind Sanghyuk.

The ending of the concert was the hardest for him. Yesterday it was the encore stage, he could only see Hakyeon jumping and running around everywhere and it broke him because Hakyeon was always so energetic during the ending songs, he enjoyed it the most even though his bones would complain for days afterwards 

But today , the fans singing My Light to them was the last straw. He wrote that song, he wrote it with the members and fans in mind. He went to Hakyeon one day 4 years ago, and told him “Yeonie let's do a really meaningful and nice song for this year's encore stage”

and so he wrote My Light, and he imagined the members , his family, his boys, dancing and jumping to it, the words so deep yet so cheerful and they sang it for years afterwards with huge smiles on their faces and every time Taekwoon would watch with so much love because this what he wanted to achieve with that song. Happiness 

But to be sang the song back to him, all he could see were the 6 of them on stage together and when he looked around and Hakyeon wasn't there, he cried . He cried because Hakyeon wouldn't be there next year either. 

He wouldn't be there next year….

“Woonie, don't cry, if you cry how am I supposed to go to sleep tonight. You're the tie that binds us all right now, please don't cry “

Suddenly all the younger members felt like they were witnessing a very private and deep moment. They knew Hakyeon and Taekwoon were each other's pillars and aside from the responsibilities that fell on Taekwoon, they all knew the temporary loss of emotional support was the hardest for both oldest to endure. 

Taekwoon was holding on...barely. because he missed Hakyeon everyday so so much and he wouldn't be there when the leader came back. 3 years ...till they could be together. 

“I'm not crying “ he sniffled, wiping his tears and smiled at the leader “I'm okay , the kids did well, we did both days without injury”

“I'm glad, send me all the videos soon “

“okay, will you sleep soon?”

“yeah, I wanted to see your faces up close” Hakyeon smiled, so genuine. The feelings they felt at the moment, happiness, longing, contempt, sadness, all overwhelming “how's our Hyukie’s eye, let me see” Sanghyuk brought his face closer to the screen and the others laughed at Hakyeon’s cute concern. It wasn't like he could tell anything from the camera.

“oh it looks better already!” when the leader exclaimed they all laughed. “you didn't push yourself did you?” 

“no, I just did the simple Choreo. The doctor said it's recovering slow because I'm not giving it full rest but now that everything is over I'll treat it better” the youngest informed. 

“that's good, I was so worried, I told my fellow cadet and they said they knew someone who recovered after 2 years! I got so shocked “ Hakyeon had been really worried when their manager mentioned it to him during one of conference calls they had during concert preparations. And even though during Chuseok break Hakyeon couldn't visit the members he had asked his parents to take care of Sanghyuk.

And sweet Mr and Mrs Cha brought homemade dishes for Sanghyuk to the dorm.

“you shouldn't worry anymore, I'll be new and well in no time!” their youngest exclaimed, making a fist and Hakyeon cheered in response. 

“FIGHTING! Let's meet Hyukie with a good eye this time!” 

“when are you visiting hyuuuunggg” Jaehwan pouted when the phone was handed to him 

“can't say Jyani but will you go have fun with hyung when I come. We didn't go shopping for so long” Hakyeon, like the adorable youngest he was, said in matching aegyeo 

“YES!” Hongbin shielded his ears in exaggerated pain caused by Jaehwan's loud voice “You didn't even visit my apartment, you even went to Hongbinnie!”

“okay, let's each and go shopping, and I'll visit you this time”

They talked for a while in chipper voices, and the members smiled at their antics as they packed and got out of their outfits

“okay, one last, where's Hongbinnie and Ravi” as if being summoned, the same age members took the phone. 

“Ravi ah, I know it's not much, but if anything is too hard or if you want to talk about anything, call me okay?”

“Yes hyung”

“and you can talk to your brothers about it too, whenever you're feeling stuck, ask your hyungs. You shouldn't have to go through it by yourself, you know right? You always tell hyung that I shouldn't bear all the burden, and that goes for you too”

“I'll try”

“good. Because Wonshik ah, the only reason I've made it do far leading you all because I had 5 really strong pillars even if I was the center, I knew that I fell, my five pillars would still be standing strong until I found my strength to stand again. And now that you're a leader yourself, the burden of the company must be a lot, don't hesitate to ask people to help you bear the weight okay?”

“okay, thanks hyung. You too, talk whenever you want to”

“yeah. Now when will you visit me you _bad_ dongsaeng!”

All of them chuckled as Wonshik rubbed his neck sheepishly. Hongbin, in an attempt to save him, turned the screen to himself and gave the leader the biggest dimpled smile. Little did he knew he was the next target 

“yah! Lee Hongbin, I know you played all night on Thursday” Hongbin in genuine shock looked around but the betrayer (who was definitely in the room) was very clever not to reveal himself

“how do you even stay awake, you were practicing all day, I don't know how you don't get headaches” Hongbin groaned, rolling his eyes, in reality it felt nice to hear that familiar nagging once again

“I swear, once I'm back I'm gonna bribe your roommate to give me daily updates on you” 

Wonshik laughed from somewhere

“...and I'll paste my poster on your walls “CHA HAKYEON is watching”

“hyung, you're so extra” Hongbin shifted so he was now lying down, every part of him protested but it was nice to see hakyeon, it filled him with a sense of familiarity. . . Like the feeling you get when you come home 

“leave the kid be Hakyeon ah , they don't let him stream these days anyway. He mopes about it enough” Taekwoon called from the other side of the room. 

Hongbin and Hakyeon laughed at the main vocal parental tone

“don't tire yourself out too much, okay binnie, you still have japan concert to do. Are you dieting these days you look thin"

“what no. It's just stress I think”

“are you happy today, it's your birthday, and the concert went well right?” 

“yeah, I'm happy. Really”

“ah my Binnie is 26 years old already , you were just little yesterday, with fluffy black hair and cute dimples”

“he still has fluffy hair and dimples” Sanghyuk side commented passing by.

Hongbin groaned while cringing at the words “hyungggg” he whined “why are you doing this”

Hakyeon gave a light chuckle “you remember how we snuck out on your 17th birthday and ate ice cream in the park”

“yeah” Hongbin laughed fondly at the memory “we both got scolded so badly but you kept lying saying it was your idea”

“let's go eat ice cream again soon”

“sure, sleep well hyung. Have to change” Hongbin got up from his spot when the noonas waved him over 

“go home safely Bin ah” Hakyeon waved to him and Taekwoon who had come to clutch at Hongbin’s arms “I love you, happy birthday” 

“I love you too hyung” Hongbin whispered, deciding, just today, he would allow himself to say those words out loud

.

.

.


	2. Kiss the longing heart awake

Taekwoon is not drunk. He only had two cans of beer, he's perfectly sober.

He shuffles over the couch and falls face first on the floor.

Okay maybe he just a tiny bit tipsy. He picks up another can and _ why are there 7 empty cans by the coffee table he only had 2? _

The night air hits like a cold slap when he slides the glass door open, which serves to sober him _ juuuuut _ a little bit but then he drowns 2 more cans of this _ random _beer and now he's not sure which floor their dorm is because he's leaning on the railing and the ground feels very close.

Maybe he should jump and see. It would be so cool if he jumped from the balcony! He would show it to Wonshik, he would be so proud.

He turns to fetch sanghyuk so he can film him jumping from the railing but his shirt corner catches on a nail in the abandoned table Hongbin left behind when he moved out and there's a small _rip _ sound.

Ah crap. This was not his shirt… he picks on the front of it to smell the fabric… _ Jaehwan's. It's Jaehwan's. _See...he's not drunk, he can tell this expensive yet ugly piece of clothing is Kennie’s

There's snoring sound in the back and he turns to see Sanghyuk sprawled halfway on the couch, while his lower body hangs from the seat. When did Hyuk got here, Did they drink together? Strange , Taekwoon doesn't remember him. He thought he was the only one at the dorm.

A humorless chuckle escapes him, it hurts. He's thinking about his members too much these days. It hits him that the reason he decided to drink tonight was loneliness.

The dorm is empty. What once was a chaotic and noisy home is now silent like the winter nights. Three rooms are completely empty, locked and abandoned. The remaining furniture in Hongbin's room is covered with sheets, probably never to be taken off. Hakyeon’s room is completely empty now. They moved all his stuff out when he enlisted, Wonshik said _ Hyung’s smell makes me miss him more. _ Ken’s room still has a lot of stuff left but he wouldn't be taking it. They already decided to donate it. The room had been locked for months now.

Half of Sanghyuk's room has been unused for years now. But it still had furniture, until Wonshik moved out completely. Taekwoon doesn't come back to the dorm because it's too much.

And these last few days that he's been here, the emptiness and silence has been making him sick until finally today he decided to drink.

He's seeing too many stars in the sky, which is odd because Seoul is starless most nights.

He doesn't know who he's calling but the phone is on his ear, cold and ringing. He waits, leaning on the railing, in his tank top and awfully ripped jeans and he's kinda cold.

Four rings

Five rings

Six rings

He almost hangs up when the call picks up.

“_ hello _”

His heart clenches, there are sudden tears pricking in his eyes, and his heartbeat is racing, there's stinging in his throat and he doesn't know why he's reacting like this.

They talked. They talked quite often, but something about hearing Hakyeon’s voice, after so many memories, reminisce of the past, being alone in _ their _home, makes him break down. It's the alcohol he knows but everything feels like it's breaking apart, falling, crumbling, shattering and he feels like the only thing that can ground him, fix everything, is Hakyeon’s voice.

“_ Woonie, Hello?” _Hakyeon asks again, sleep heavy in his voice but there's also concern

Taekwoon tries to say something, to find his voice, but he can't, the words are stuck in his throat and the tears are clouding his vision.

But he knows he'll be okay.

Hakyeon is here now

“_ Taekwoon ah, are you okay?” _

“y_yeah” he rasps. “just, drunk dialed”

_“oh Taekwoon_” the concern turns into affection and Hakyeon sighs “_why are you drinking alone, sweetheart, is everything okay?”_

_ no, nothing is okay, Taekwoon feels alone in a city with millions of people, he feels like the morning won't come and he won't ever feel sober, he feels like this longing and feeling of loneliness will never leave him _

_ “ _ no _ ” _so he says it, because it's Hakyeon. He doesn't need to be strong for him. Hakyeon will know exactly what to say, and Taekwoon doesn't need to lie “I miss you so much, the dorm is so empty, I miss the kids”

“_ and you can't visit them, why?” _

“they're all busy, we haven't seen each other in weeks”

_ “oh those idiot boys” _ there's more fondness in the leader's voice than anger “ _ I told them to not let you drink alone _” and then he chuckles.

“_ is Hyukie not there”’ _

“he's sleeping, I don't remember drinking with him but he's here now”

“_ tut tut tut, how much did you drink Woonie” _

“9 cans, 10 maybe”

_“oh god, how about you go to the kitchen and drink a big glass of water”_

“okay” he moves to comply

“_are there any almonds, take a few pieces too, it'll help you sober up_”

“mhm, were you asleep, did I wake you”

He chuckles_, “Of course you silly, it's almost Dawn though, it's already time to wake up” _

_ “ _your musical, is it going okay” and suddenly it was like everything was getting better, they were talking like they did sitting on either side of the couch for years, talking about each other's day and activities.

“_ quite well, the audience it's always so big, it makes me so nervous. I don't know how you and Kennie don't sweat on stage” _

Taekwoon chuckles. Hakyeon is the best among them when it comes to being on stage, him getting nervous about people is a little cute. He feels his head getting clear so he moves to sit in the chair in the balcony. The sky is a little bright now and there's birds chirping in the air

“you'll get used to it after a few shows, I'm always nervous at the first few too”

“_ yes, but I only have 9 shows and I fear they'll be over before I get the hang of it. Just yesterday I was running to backstage and bumped into Sungyu hyung and we both stumbled and fell. it was so embarrassing” _Hakyeon whines in his signature voice. Taekwoon smiles

“trust me Hakyeon, Hyung is a walking disaster himself, I'm sure if you hadn't bumped him he would have tripped anyway”

That got Hakyeon to laugh a little secretly like he was afraid to be loud. _ “oh also, Xuimin hurt his leg, poor him, it hurt so much but he kept doing the show I'm so proud of the kid” _

“he's your age Hakyeonie”

“yeah but they're all my babies, they're all so adorable when they fuss around in the dressing room” Taekwoon rolls his eyes fondly “those moments make me miss our waiting rooms so much, I miss you guys most at that time”

The sadness in his voice is masked but Taekwoon knows him too well not to notice “the boys miss you too”

_ “and you?” _

“Hakyeon ah, I just drunk dialed you, I wasn't even sure you had your phone”

“_ I want to hear it still” _

“I do… miss you... a lot”

“_yeah_?”

“very much”

_ “oh Taekwoon. It'll pass. Just a few more days _ ” they both knew they were hollow words . _ A few, but _years...not days

“yeah, I hope they pass soon. It feels empty”

_ “I know” _

_ “ _I miss you”

_ “me too, me too” _

“do you have to go?”

“_ yeah, the wake up call sounded a few minutes ago” _

“the sky is still a little dark”

“_ yeah, I'm looking at it now” _

“it's always starless”

“_ but it's still pretty” _

_ “ _hakyeon, Stay, until the sun rises”

_ “Taek…” _

_ “_Just a few minutes more”

_ “okay” _

The orange and Yellow rays spread quickly. Leaving pink and peach light behind them. The birds chirp more loudly and there's faint sound of people and traffic. The light seeps from behind the tall buildings, reflection on the glass doors behind Taekwoon.

Hakyeon hums in his ears, content and peaceful the moment is. They both stay there together, miles parts but still together, gazing up at the same sky and sun, listening to the melody of the birds and the whisper of the wind

And in that silence, Taekwoon whispers, a secret to the world but only for Hakyeon to hear

I love you Yeonie

_ I love you too Taekwoonie _

_ orange flower flicker shy _

_  
_ _ pinprick of light, puncture the sky _

_  
_ _ break the day, hold my face _

_  
_ _ kiss this sleeping heart awake _

  
♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up crying as I wrote on Leo's pov.  
It was sad writing this . 
> 
> Dw I'll get back to Spy AU soon this is just temporary fluff


End file.
